Twists of Love
by Ark9
Summary: This is my punishment fic for not having a chapter ready by the nineth, but fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload until today, so...yeah...it also wouldn't let me do chapters, so they are all in one part. All I have to say for the fic is READ WITH AN OPE


Twist of Love

Pokémon does not belong to me in any way. Thank you.

Ages:

Ash--12

Misty--13

Brock--15

God knows how bored I was with FanFiction.Net's outage. READ WITH AN OPEN MIND! This is meant to be humorous! Please don't flame ideas. All comments about my writing skills are appreciated, whether or not you are happy with them. That aside, on with the fic!

****

Twists of Love

By Ark9

CHAPTER ONE

Ash's POV

Brock, Misty, and I were stopped in Olivine. Brock said something about hearing the call of a girl in trouble and ran off towards the lighthouse. I'll laugh if the "girl" is the poor ampharos that powers the light.

Misty is in one of those moods that make me wonder what she's up to. Togepi is curled up in her lap, asleep. She just keeps tracing the edge of its shell, as if it is going to change its shape every few seconds. But it's half-hearted. I wonder what she's thinking about? 

I know what *I'd* be thinking about when I stroke Pikachu's head like that…I'm doing that now, aren't I? Well, yes…Misty. Her mallet's vicious, but when she's not mad, she's actually really fun to be around. What? Do I love her? Pikachu keeps asking me. I don't know…I like her. I love her as a friend for sure. But what is love? Is it the fire that sparks when they touch you? It doesn't seem like that would be all…

Pikachu's asleep, now. It is about ten-thirty, though. Another hour and Joy will be hassling us about the center curfew. Great.

"Hey, Ash?" Misty's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"I know we haven't been the best of friends…and I've been a pretty big jerk a lot of the time…but…well…I was wondering… um… would you, you know… go out with me?" I was shocked, to say the least. Was I asleep like Pikachu? No… but she didn't look up. I guess she could be embarrassed, but…

"What're you trying to pull?" I shouted. Her head shot up at that, and I could tell that she was being serious. Uh-oh…

"Nothing!" she snapped and furiously tried to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She looked up at me mournfully and then narrowed her eyes in frustration. She grabbed Pikachu and startled it, waking it up to a full thunderbolt.

"Pika?!" it asked wildly, looking around itself.

"It's okay, Pikachu," I said and grabbed it back. "I'm here for you," I added.

"You love Pikachu more than me?" she snickered.

"I just love my little buddy!" I said, joining in the game and rubbing my cheek against Pikachu's.

"Chaaaa!" it sighed happily and licked my chin. This was starting to be a fun game.

But not for Misty. Her eyes brimmed up with more tears as she whipped around and ran out of the pokémon center.

"Wait!" I called. "Misty!" The fun was over.

I ran to the door, but was blocked by Joy.

"*You* have done enough!" the normally calm voice of Joy rang out. "I won't have you hurting that girl any more than you already have!" she flared. I've only heard her use that tone...twice. Once when Misty and I got into a fight in a pokémon center in Vermilion and the other time was when Team Rocket broke in. What had I done?

"Please let me go!" I pleaded. "I want to try to apologize! You've got let me try!"

"Alright," she answered. "But I she better be happy when you come back, or else you're on your own!" she snapped. "Deal?"

"Yeah…" I answered, reluctantly. This was going to be hard.

Nurse Joy's face cleared to her normal smile as she stepped aside. "Thank you, Ash."

Sure…

*************

"Where do you think she would go, Pikachu?" I hate to admit it, but I didn't have a clue where to look. Brock did find a distressed girl, but she was also distressed because of her pokémon, Ampharos, who was sick.

I couldn't help but laugh.

But Brock said that Misty didn't come by there. Leave it to me to make her mad while we are by an ocean. I hope her pokémon didn't learn surf from anybody…

"Misty!"

"Pikachupi! Pipipi!"

"I guess we'll have to hope that she comes back, Pikachu."

"Pi-ka."

"I know. I wish she were here, too. I do like her, Pikachu. It's just…" I scratched the back of my neck trying to put my reason to words. "Misty's so moody. I thought that she was trying to pull a prank on me to tease me later.

"Pika," it nodded, sadly. It understood and put its paw against my leg in an attempt to comfort me.

*************

Misty's POV

I don't care where I go, as long as it's far away from here! I'm running away. I don't like running away from my problems, but, well, if you were ever in my situation, you wouldn't ever be able to face Ash again, either.

I don't know why I liked him. He just seemed so…innocent. If you could call that smirk innocent. Ha! That little boy's just as mischievous as my sisters.

But he'll get what he wants…

I'm leaving.

"Bye, Ash…" I whispered as I ran. Away from Olivine. Away from here. I'm as good as gone for him.

"Misty calls upon--oof!" Something slammed into me. "What's going on?"

"SSSUUUUIIIII!!!" It growled. Despite it's snarling face, it was still the most beautiful pokémon I've ever seen…

"SUNE!" it announced and charged.

Despite my earlier rush, fear froze me to the spot as it charged towards me…

"To-ge-to-ge…BRI!" a voice behind me droned to a close.

What? What happened?

I looked in front of me to see suisune lying on the ground a few feet away, Togepi standing protectively in front of me.

I guess it decided that I was good enough not to run away.

"Suisune?" I called. It stood up and gave a studying glance towards me. "Are you okay?" I walked towards it and knelt beside it.

"SUNE!" it yelled and jumped up, proudly.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. This would impress Ash!

"Would you like to come with me?" I asked, trying not to sound timid. "I am trying to become the world's greatest water master!…but I'd rather my pokémon be happy," I added.

"Sui!" I could have sworn it was the wind that whispered the answer, especially when I saw nothing when I looked up. But the click behind me told me that it had decided as it stayed in its pokéball. This was unbelievable!

Heart racing, I ran back to the pokémon center. I just had to show Ash!

I burst through the doors to find Joy scolding me.

"Sorry…"

"That's okay," she smiled. "I see Ash found you?"

"What? Ash find me?" I questioned. "No…I thought that he might be here."

"Oh," she said. "I told him that I wouldn't let him in if he didn't find you and apologize. You better go find him. He's probably worried sick."

Ha! Are we talking about the same Ash, here? "Last time I heard from Ash, I was being nice and he laughed at me for trying!"

Joy frowned. "I don't think that--"

"Yes, he meant it. He loves his pikachu. Not me. I'm the one who should be sick." With that I raced out the door and called out suisune.

CHAPTER TWO

Misty's POV

"Suicunesune?" it asked worriedly.

I laughed bitterly. "No, he's not my boyfriend. He might be his pikachu's, though. Will you take me to him?"

"SUI!" it nodded and crouched to my level. I climbed on and held on to its…antler?

Then it took off. And I mean it took off. I couldn't see any more than a dusty brown blur underneath and the green blur up to the black sky.

"Ssssss," it hissed as it came to a stop in the grass. There stood Ash. Pikachu was standing facing it, paws pressed against his leg and assuring eyes staring up at him. Ash picked it up and laid his finger against its nose.

"C'mon," he smiled. Was it forced? Didn't look like it… "Who needs Misty, anyway?"

"Chu…"

"Me? Ha! I wish I didn't have to put up with the little brat all of the time!"

"Ka!" It rolled its eyes. Was it that obvious?

Ash turned his hat around backwards and Pikachu jumped onto it, standing on the brim in the back and giving a futile attempt to straighten Ash's bangs…

I looked away. It wasn't fair. How could I be so blind?

"Suicune? Is there a city across the water?" I asked.

"Cu!" it nodded.

"Take me there."

*************

Ash's POV

"Pikachu!" I swatted playfully at Pikachu. "I don't need groomed!"

"Pikachu!"

"No I don't!"

"Pik-KA!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"CHU!"

That pokémon is as stubborn as I am…more shocking, though. I couldn't help but fall over, charred.

"Pi!" it announced triumphantly.

"Uh…" I groaned.

*************

Misty's POV

"Suicune, return!" I called and watched the light flicker out. I couldn't have anyone seeing such a rare pokémon with me, could I? That would be bad…

"Ash…" I whispered, tears falling free at last. My sisters might be a pain most of the time, but they still were there for me when I needed it.

"To-ge…" it sympathized. I almost forgot it was back there. "Bri?" it asked suddenly, startled, and glowed white. "Tic?" it asked in bewilderment.

"Now is when that pokédex is actually useful!" I shouted. "What's your new name?"

"To-ge?"

"Oh," I sighed. Never ask a Togepi anything.

"To-ge-tic?"

"Togetic? Is that it?"

"Toge!"

"Good," I smiled. "I don't think that I could solve any more puzzles today."

"Tic!"

"See? I'm a better trainer without him!"

"To…ge…"

I ran into the Cianwood pokémon center, as I found out that that was were I had surfed to. I walked over to the videophone and punched in my home phone number.

"Like, hello?"

"Hey, Daisy! It's me, Misty."

"Misty? Let me, like, turn on the video phone!"

"Good idea."

I pushed the button that allowed her to see me from there. I wish I looked to see what I looked like first. She could throw a fit about things like that…

"Whoa. Misty, what's, like, wrong?" Lilly asked from behind Daisy.

"It looked like you think, like, the sky is falling!" Violet teased.

I dropped my head. "The sky _is_ falling," I said bitterly. "At least for me…"

"It's Ash, isn't it?" Daisy asked, but it was more of a statement. "What, like, happened?"

"W-what makes you think that?"

"C'mon, Misty. We're not, like, that stupid!" Violet chided. "You can tell us. We won't tell, like, anyone else!"

"Yeah!" the other two joined in.

"He doesn't like me," I said simply and looked away from the screen again. "He said so himself. Never did…"

"Oh, Misty. He has to like _someone!_ He's always so, like, happy!"

"Yeah, with Pikachu…"

"What?"

"You don't mean…?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Yes," I answered, crying once more. "I saw them… It's not fair! He likes a pikachu better than me!"

Silence. That's the worst. At least I can see them now. Dumbfounded, but still alive.

"What should I do?!" I asked frantically. "You always know what to do about boys! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Misty, like, chill out!" Daisy said and then turned back towards them. "We've never really, like, been in love before. We just like admirers!" They all laughed in a way only they could laugh.

"Oh…" I sighed. "I'm so confused…"

"We're sorry we can't, like, help, Misty," Daisy said.

CHAPTER THREE

"Do you want us to come over there and, like, knock some sense into him?!" Violet asked, eagerly.

"Yeah! That would be, like, so much fun!" Lilly agreed. "Don't you think so Daisy?"

"Mmm-hmm," Daisy nodded. "Whatcha think, Mist?"

"Don't call me that," I muttered. Ash used to call me that, too… "There's nothing you can do if he doesn't like me. I don't want to force him to kiss me, or anything."

"Aw…that would be, like, fun!" Daisy said happily.

I glared at her and her smile disappeared. Violet and Lilly looked worriedly from behind her.

"I'm gonna go, girls. I'll call you if I have anything exciting to say," I said, sourly. "Thanks for trying, though. At least _someone_ still cares."

"Good luck, Misty," they chorused.

And I was going to need it. What was I going to do?

Ash's POV

"She _what_?!" I asked after rushing into the pokémon center--only to find that the Joy thought that Misty was happily strolling along to find me. "No way! I never saw her! I didn't even get lost this time!"

"Pika!" it agreed.

"She _did_!" Nurse Joy insisted. "She came in here and I sent her out for _you_!"

"I'm not that dense," I said stubbornly. "Misty might be sweet when you see her because she cares about her pokémon, but when she gets mad, there's no stopping her until she gets her own way!"

"Hm," Nurse Joy's head dropped. "Maybe she'll come back to the pokémon center later…"

"I hope so," I said, looking behind me at the closed doors.

"But, in the mean time, _you_ didn't bring her back!"

"But--"

"However, I am going to let you stay, anyway, because she did come back on her own, and she was happy then, so…"

"Thanks!" I beamed.

"If she comes back, though. She is talking to _you_!"

"Even if I'm already asleep?" I asked, hurriedly flopping down on the couch with my sleeping bag.

"Even if you are asleep!" she said in satisfaction.

*************

Misty's POV

I hung up the phone miserably and sat on one of the couches. What _was_ I going to do? I couldn't go back… I guess I should try to figure it out in the morning. Now I am too tired.

Carefully, I took my sleeping bag out of my bag and laid it on top of the couch while I got out my pillow. Miserably, I snuggled against the back of the couch. Maybe I would find a solution in the morning…

*************

"SWWWSH!" Great. Now I'm wet.

"What's the big idea, ASH!!!" I screamed, not enjoying being awake one bit. Then I remembered and pulled back into my sleeping bag.

"SUI?!"

"Alright," I agreed. I didn't want to be woken up, even if the clock _did_ say that it was one-thirty.

I rolled my sleeping bag up and stuffed in into my red bag, and then added my pillow to the contents. I swung it over by shoulder and stood up, proudly, and then looked around for Suicune.

"Where do you want to walk?" I asked, feeling a little silly.

The answer came when I was swept up onto its back the next second. Everything whizzed by as it started to run. At least most people wouldn't see it because it was so fast!

However, my thankfulness for riding was stopped abruptly when I realized that the blur was now completely blue. We were going back.

"What are you doing?" I asked. This pokémon was getting annoying.

It just smirked and winked at me. Didn't skip a beat. I wondered how it surfed in the first place. It plowed through the water, sure, but it had paws! Pikachu could swim, but it was almost completely submerged, when it swam. This was on top of the water.

My thoughts were cut short as Suicune landed on the shore of the other coast. It ran into a cluster of trees.

"Wait! Help!" I called, narrowly missing getting hit by low tree branches.

Obediently, it stopped and recalled itself into its pokéball, leaving me to try to find my way out, or get myself lost permanently. I leaned against one of the trees and slid down to a sitting position.

"Lost again," I moped.

*************

Ash's POV

"Wow!" I thought out loud. "I get to wake up on my own!" Putting my arms behind my head to support my pillow, I smiled at Pikachu, who, once again, had decided to curl up on my chest instead of sleep in its own bag on the floor. Then again, who'd want to sleep on the floor?

"Pikachu," I whispered.

"Cha?" it stretched and started to power up before it realized that I was already awake.

"Did I sleep through Misty's late arrival?" I mocked Nurse Joy, who looked tired and bored, sitting behind her computer at the counter.

She didn't roll her eyes at me. Or narrow them at me, either. Instead, her eyebrows wrinkled up and she looked at me…worried? She was _never_ worried. Not even in most pokémon emergencies.

"She never came," she said in disappointment. "I don't know what happened to her."

"Huh?"

"Chu!" Pikachu growled and stood up at the ready.

"Misty's missing?" I asked and she just nodded.

"We're going to find her!" I said determinedly and twisted my hat backwards. "Where did she go?"

Pikachu fell off my hat in stupidity. "Chu, Pikapi!" She's _missing_, Ash! Oops. Heh.

"Oh, yeah. Right," I said, embarrassed.

"Pikachu!" Follow me! It called and ran out the door, nose pasted to the ground as it ran.

Suddenly, I thought of something. "Won't Brock be worried?" I asked as I ran after Pikachu.

"Pika." Maybe.

Great. We're _all_ going to be lost--too each other anyway--by the time this is over. I sighed. That's just wonderful…what have I caused?

CHAPTER FOUR

Ash's POV

"Pikachu! *pant* Can you…*pant*…slow down?" I would _like_ to say that I never got tired. But even I couldn't run forever…especially while avoiding roots and branches from the trees. If Misty wasn't here and I get poison ivy…

"Chu!" No! it scolded.

Alright. I tried. "Are you sure this is right, Pikachu!"

It stopped long enough to glare at me (good thing it's not an arbok) and then powered up before turned around and started running again. I'm lucky this time. I can't exactly run if I'm paralyzed. One leap later and it stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" I asked, worriedly, and picked it up. I smirked. "Pikachu! You overheated yourself!"

"Pi…ka…?" it asked weakly.

"Here," I offered. "Why don't you ride in my backpack and I'll keep going?" I was going to walk. No way could I run any more.

It managed a small "cha" before I set it in. Shouldering my pack again, I walked, calling out her name every few seconds. Was it boring, or what. Roots and leaves and branches. Brown and green. I marched on until I thought I heard a small sniffle from ahead. Was it just a wild pokémon running?

I walked a little faster in anticipation, ready to grab Chikorita's pokéball should it be a pokémon that I wanted to catch. But I didn't see anything. It wasn't until I heard it again, behind me, that I realized that I had gone too far.

I turned around and was surprised to find…

"Misty?!" I asked. She didn't look up. Her face was buried in her hands and her knees where pulled up into her hands. "Is that you?" I know it is, but she's not responding or anything.

"Yeah," came her reply. She sounded hurt almost as much as she was mad, and even I could tell that she was still mad at me.

I walked over and sat against the tree beside me. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked, trying to sound comforting. "I was worried about ya."

"No you weren't," she snapped angrily and glared at me with her tear-stained face. "You were just happy to be with Pikachu! It's always been like that! You and your pokémon, that's all you talk about! And Pikachu! If we'd known you were _that_ close…"

"Misty," I interrupted. "Just because I love Pikachu doesn't mean that I can't care about you, too." I tried to smile as she gave me a testing glance.

"Speaking of which, where's Pikachu?" she asked suddenly and seemed to brighten a little.

"Poor little thing wore itself out helping me find you," I said. "I think it fell asleep in my backpack. That's where it is, anyway."

She grinned and stood up. Surprisingly, she held out her hand to help me up. "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you, Ash," she said after I was up. "But if you change your mind…"

I smiled. This was as good as it got with Misty. Nice one minute and then screaming her head off the next.

"But you _still_ owe me a bike!" she said. "How do I know that you won't forget about what happened here and disclude me from everything?"

I groaned. Not the bike again… "Misty! I'll pay you back when I get the money, but that won't be for a while! You know I couldn't ignore you the whole time! You fight too much!"

"Me? Ha! Look at yourself! You fight more than me!"

"What? I'm resolving a fight, here!"

"Yeah, this time. Lucky I didn't beat you up for causing the fight in the first place."

"What?! You caused the fight and you couldn't beat me up anyway!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?!

"Yeah!"

"CHU!!!" Pikachu shocked them both from inside Ash's backpack. "Pi chu pi pika chu chu pika chu pipikachu!" Why do I always get stuck being the mediator?! it asked in frustration.

"I'll get you for that!" Misty yelled angrily.

"Pikachu did it!" I complained.

"Yeah, but since you two are so close, you get to take the pain for him! Plus, I'm mad at you and I would never hit a pokémon!"

I sighed and took off running back to the pokémon center yelling, "SACTUARY!!!! HELP!!!"

"You better hope you get there first, Ash Ketchum!"

Here we go again. At least Pikachu and I are still together. Misty? Well…she's back to normal. (She'll get over it.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Dodges balls of flame and cries in a tiny voice* I think Ash is better off than me at this moment. Don't kill me!

Okay, if I haven't made this clear already: This was meant to be taken lightly. Don't just say things like "Ash and Pikachu? That's gross!" It is in the humor section because of that. If you still flame me for it, I'll ignore you.


End file.
